


Wounds / Healing / Touch

by ladyofreylo



Series: Reylo Poetry [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Love Poem, Poetry, Reylo - Freeform, happilyeverafter, happyending, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: Another Reylo Poem for you fine people.  For Reylo Week 2020.  Prompt:  Wounds / Healing / Touch.The title of my poem is the same as the prompt.  I love those words with the slashes.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Reylo Poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726249
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: REYLO WEEK 2020





	Wounds / Healing / Touch

Wounds / Healing / Touch

The wound is a gash to heart and soul and meat of him.

To her, the wound is a gouge down to bone, a swift, nasty laceration.

Ben is nothing. He already knows this. He is not surprised. No.

Rey is nothing. She finds out and it becomes her monster.

Rey touches the hole in Ben’s sweater.

Stitching, knitting, weaving, mending, wishing she had not…

Touch binds wounds.

It was not an intentional wound she gave him.

Was it?

He was tired, so was she.

Of incessant fighting, of being so frightened of self, of dark thoughts, evil plans.

Wondering who to touch and would it all go away if he just

Kills it.

Wondering if she could scream out

you do not know me

you do not know this pain.

Does he?

Touch him, Rey, you will see.

Touch her, Ben, you will find

You are healed.

They touch.

Hands, bodies, lips together.

Wounds healing touch.

Touch healing wounds.


End file.
